Cats Of The Clans Wiki talk:Charart
=For Approval= Emberpatch (W) I might make the ginger parts more orange. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) There's some ginger line art. Fix that. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps make the gray more black, as that's how I always imagined her. Rainlegs 13:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And smooth out the patches' smudging a little. Rainlegs 02:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The patches' blurring/smudging looks like a line of lighter color around each patch. Blur it to its a smoother transition. Rainlegs 01:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Define the shading a bit too. ~ Atelda Dawnshine (W) I think she looks really pretty. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG! She's GORGEOUS! Make her more golden-brown though....she looks a bit to pale. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Define the earpink. Rainlegs 13:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the markings a tad. Ravensoul101 14:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink smaller. 14:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I got bored so I re-did this again, as Leopard is inactive. Comments? 11:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading a tad. :3 14:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 09:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Macy (StC) (Q) She's.... eh.... 15:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Earpink looks weird....can you redo it? Other than that, great! 11:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 14:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sealstar (L) I based her coat completely off of a seal I took a picture of at an Oregon Beach.. so, yes, her eyes are black. Comments? 14:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) OMG, this is AWESOME! I have nothing to say. Approved. 09:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sandstar (L) New blanks.. comments? 03:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Blur the earpink a tad. Other than that, perfect! :3 09:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) River (PH) I sorta like this one.. comments? 03:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Its so cool, Rainlegs! Nothing wrong with it! (Well, at least what I think!) ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants 04:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Me <3s this! Approved? 08:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Leafgaze (W) For Approval. Leafgaze is here! What do you think? It's pretty good! Can you add earpink, green eyes, and some shading to her? 14:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) When you're ready to upload another version of the image, just upload a new version over the old one on the file page. 00:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Get rid of the waste around your image, blur and center the earpink, and darken the shading. 09:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Bloodstar (L) New blanks. :3 14:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to add red paws...... Let me go fix that. 15:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Epic, Rainy dear. Blur the earpink more, and the paws too. Other than that, it looks awesome. :3 08:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Icestorm (W) Coments? Shadewhisker1 I moved the image to the approval section for you Shadewhisker. :) Add the eye color, resize the image, and I think you put the shading and highlights in the wrong spots...... 09:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) First, I did ''add the eye color, but its not showing, and Second, I ''don't ''know how to resize it and I don't know how to make shading on white cats; this is my first one :P ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! =Chat= New Layout Hey-o, all. I just spent a few minutes renovating our talkpage here. There's only one change that really matters to you all - instead of using three ='s, you use two around the title of your work. (The cat's name and rank, basically) So, uh, yeah. :P 19:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Meep, Rainy, I have a question........Why are Aloekit's and Icestorm's charart so large? XD 08:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Rock (PH) I did this because Rainy had a bunch of charats to do! ~Shadewhisker~ 4th of July Already??? Can you darken the shading a little? This is pretty. :) 17:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' (Whisker. Sig. Removed due to no codes)